Discmon (it's the name of the file)
by Be'Jammin
Summary: A Digimon/Discworld crossover. Based on Sourcery by Terry Pratchett. Hope to make it long. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Discworld  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I have Discworld on the brain. This just came to me after reading Sourcery for the third time. What if Coin wasn't the only sourcerer? What if there was an older one, who left so that his powers would not be abused, but didn't go into his own little private paradise. So here it is. And I chose Digimon because it worked, and it's Season 2, as I have not seen season 3 and Ken is still the Digimon Emperor. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Vermlot took in the surroundings. It wasn't one that he created, but it would do. He could live here comfortably for the rest of his long life. And as the sphere in his hands faded, he saw the last image of his home in the Ramtops. He grasped his staff, and headed outward, exploring his new domain and home. But strangely enough, he couldn't find any animals, which sort of saddened him to be alone, which was broken by a yell of someone, which perked up his happiness as he then knew he was not alone.  
  
What he came upon, struck him with horror. It was a battlefield. His eyes quickly surveyed the area, but he did not see War, nor did he see Death. But what he did see was grievous. Children were on the battlefield, and it looked like they were the participants of it, along with some strange monsters that he never saw before. "Stop." He said, very gently and they did so, not because it was a loud or angry tone in it, but power and strength, with tinges of kindness and understanding.  
  
"And who are you to tell me to stop?" the one in bluish-purple clothes asked Vermlot. Vermlot approached while he talked. "I have the power to give and take life. I can move a sun with a thought. I can reform reality with my hands. When I sneeze the gods say 'Bless you.' I can destroy you with a whisper. For I use a power older than the stars. I am a sourcerer and I have more power in my little fingers tip, than you will ever be capable of." Vermlot said. "You don't know who you are talking to, do you?" the one who talked said. "No, you do not know whom you are talking to." Vermlot replied. "And I am non-violent, but I will, if I have to, kill you." He added. "Heheheheheheh! You kill me? I am sorry, but you believe that you are stronger than me. Prepare to regret your speech old timer." The boy said. Vermlot gripped his staff, as it was comforting like an old friend, and launched a whirlwind that no one thought was possible from the knob on the end of it. "And remember, I am a sourcerer, and this is but a taste of my power." Vermlot said.  
  
Vermlot then walked over to where the children were. He immediately went over to the girl with glasses. "Shhh, child. I won't hurt you, I swear that on my staff." He said, trying to calm the girl. He then concentrated the healing aura of octarine into his hands and ran them over hers and the bird like creatures wounds. His touch soothed the child and the creature started to wake. "Come on, I need your help to heal your friends." Vermlot said as he picked up two rocks and infused it with healing properties which he then handed to her and the bird. "Just pass the stone over there wounds, there should be enough in them to heal them. I will help the more seriously wounded." Vermlot said as he walked over to the others.  
  
Okay. I want you the Digimon fans to tell me what you think. Should I continue or shouldn't I continue. If you think I should I will explain a lot more about Discworld. But anyway I really hope you like it because I sorta enjoyed writing this. And I think it is AU and slightly dark, giving what the sourcerers reaction was to the battlefield. And any open suggestions would be helpful and I don't mind flames if you have them so tell me. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Discworld  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Okay, someone told me that they would like me to continue the fic, so I will, and I will have to fix the rating and genre later. Oh, there will be romance, and I was thinking something on the lines of Kari/Davis and TK/Yolei. And I won't change that and now that someone wants this fic, I will right it all the way straight through.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, most of the Digidestined were healed. Davis was a little skeptical of the old mans reasons for helping them. "You know what, I think he is up to no good." Davis said. "Now why would you say that, Davis?" Yolei asked. "Well… well… I don't know, he's just too… nice." Davis said. "And since when is that a crime?" Yolei asked. "It isn't. It's just that he seems like he is the plotting sort of person." Davis said, trying to defend himself. "Well I am going to talk with him to see what he wants or what he is doing." Yolei said. As she approached the man who called himself a 'sorcerer' she could see that he was trying to help TK. "Can you help him?" she asked. "I already did what I could. He is in shock, and that is something that I cannot heal." He said. "Where do you live, if he can get medicinal assistance he should be alright." He said, looking around for signs of people. "We don't live here. We have to use a port to get from here to where we live and vice versa." Yolei said, not knowing why she was saying this to a stranger. "Take me to it, I would like to see it." The man said, in a almost commanding voice. After a few minutes of travel, they came to the T.V. that was used as a portal to the Real World. "The only problem is, is that you have to be conscious to use it." Yolei said. "I might have a way." The man said to Patomon, Yolei, and Hawkmon. The palm on his right hand began to glow as he traced out a circle in the air, then there was a red shimmer, and where the circle was traced Yolei could see the inside of the computer lab. "Is that where your portal leads?" the man asked Yolei. Yolei could not answer as she was in shock at what happened, but she did nod. It was just amazing what the man did. "I need you to come through with me, as I cannot carry him by myself." The man said to Yolei. It wasn't until the five passed through the portal that problems started to develop.  
  
"Yolei!! Why are you still in the clothes that you get in the Digital World? And why is Hawkmon still Hawkmon? What happened to TK? And who is that?" Izzy asked, who was taken away from the computer momentarily. He then saw the portal that they came through. And then he saw the man lick his thumb and it was the sparks that came from the air as he struck his thumb against the portal, which then melted into the scenery. "To answer who am I, I am Vermlot, nine minus one son of an four times two son of an two to the third power son. I am a wizard squared and I am a sourcerer. It is a pleasure to meet you." Vermlot said, while holding out his hand as if to shake Izzy's. "A sorcerer as in magic and all that? Yeah, right." Izzy said in a very skeptical manner. "You are right, I am not a sorcerer, but a source-erer. A user of source-ery. A source of magic." Vermlot said in a very powerful tone, the tone of a man who was used to having people believing what he said. "A wizard uses wizardry, which allows him to nudge and ask the universe politely what they want done. A sourcerer use sourcery, which allows me to grab the universe by the scruff of the neck, point in a direction, and stare at it menacingly." He added. Izzy then let out a stifled chuckle. Vermlot then sighed. "Okay, we will do this the hard way. You can spend the next five minutes as a pumpkin." Vermlot said, as he raised his staff and the sparks jumped from the knob and hit Izzy, when the flash cleared, there was a pumpkin where Izzy stood. Yolei's eyes then widened as she witnessed what happened. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, a little more polite, but fine just the same." Vermlot said noticing Yolei's shocked look. The new problem would be explaining himself to the rest of the Digidestined, both the old and the new.  
  
"Okay, where are you from?" Kari asked Vermlot. "Copperhead, in the Ramtops on the Unnamed Continent. That's Winddershins of Überwald. Which all happens to be located on the Discworld." Vermlot said, which just got a few confused stares from the group. All except Izzy, who was believing all that came out of this mans mouth as he already spent time as a piece of produce. "What is the Discworld?" Cody asked. "The Discworld is a flat planet carried on the back of four elephants, which in turn are riding on the back of a giant turtle, a Star Turtle named the Great A'tuin to be more precise. The directions on the Discworld are Hubward, Rimward, Turnwise, Winddershins." Vermlot said, hoping that it would clear all confusion. Tai then started to laugh hysterically. "You actually believe that where your from is flat. Your crazy." He said between the laughs and through tears. Vermlot than gave him a stare that just screamed 'I am one serious bugger, and I don't like your face, so shut up.' Tai suddenly stopped laughing after seeing that look. But not only that, the stare then got more intense, and then Tai was a washed with pain. "Ohhhh mannnnnn thaaaaaaaaaaat hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrts!!!!!" Tai screamed, as he grabbed his head. Vermlot then smiled at his pain. "Malich's Penetrating Ocular Lance. Works every time." He said. "Who? What did you just do?" Davis asked. "I cast a spell." Vermlot said. Noticing the looks on there faces, he sighed. "What, do you think magic is somebody saying alakazam, hocus pocus, and then there is a shocka-boom and it's done. No, my friends, magic is whole lot more subtle then that, I tell you what." Vermlot said. And the 'interrogation' continued for the next 15 minutes.  
  
The Digidestined were in a huddle, trying to figure out what to do with Vermlot. "Well we can't leave him hear, he might do something… weird." Matt said. "We can probably just place him out on the street, I think he can take care of himself." Tai said, rubbing his temple. The group then looked over to where Vermlot was, and he happened to be playing with light, as if it was a toy that any child could operate. "See." He added. It was at this time that they noticed that he was right next to them and in a position to talk to them. "I think that I could accompany one of you to your home. I am sure that your parents will not mind me at all." Vermlot said. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you are at least sixty years older then us." Davis said. "I'm seventy five, actually, but this might help." Vermlot said, as a bright aura of white light surrounded him and when it dissipated, there was a fourteen year old standing in his place. "Is this better? Is something wrong, my clothes did shrink to fit, right?" Vermlot said, as an adolescent. "How did you that?" Sora asked. "Oh that was easy, I just tricked my temporal gland into thinking that I was fourteen. Is there a problem?" Vermlot asked. "No, it's just that some people might notice something wrong about you. You don't talk normally and your dressed strangely." Kari said. "The talking bit we can fix, we can say he is an exchange student from England or somewhere like that, and I guess we can get him some clothes before the stores close and someone can… take him in." Joe said. "Well, we still have five hours before we have to get home, I guess that is enough time. Me, Kari, and Yolei can help him with clothes. The rest can have a sort of a lottery of who gets to try to convince there parents to let him stay." Sora said. Then they split up, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Okay, before we start, we have to give you a name, Vermlot is not a name that most people use. Do you have a nickname?" Kari asked. "At UU, I was the best at Runes, so the rest of my graduating class called me Runy. Could that work?" Vermlot said. "It would need work, but yeah, you look like a Runy." Sora said as they entered a store. At the store, the three girls were picking out clothes, Runy was approached by a fairly well built 18 year old and asked how she looked in her new bathing suit. Now wizards are not even supposed to recognize an opposite sex, let alone give there opinions and for some strange reason, Runy was trained at the Unseen University. "Mwaa… " was his reply to the young woman's question. "Is that good or bad?" she asked. "Mwaa… ?" Runy said. Then, as if the two had some sort of agreement she walked off, but Runy was still staring blankly at where she was. It was in this state that he was found by the three Digidestined girls. Yolei actually snapped her fingers in front of his face trying to get his attention, but to no avail. It was quite a sight seeing the three of them carrying the stiff figure of Runy down the entirety of a full three miles. Which wasn't that hard as he was very light, for some reason.  
  
  
  
Ah-ha. My second longest chapter, I believe, you should like it, I hope you do, because to me it seems to be sort of miss followed, and I'm writing, but I like all my writing. And I hope you do to. 


End file.
